Save Me
by lovsummergirl94
Summary: Edward loves Bella, he just refuses to admit it. Bella loves Edward with all her heart. What will she do as he sends her off to marry Jacob Black, the son of Edward's sworn enemy? How will she fight for his love?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi, readers! For those that have dutifully liked my other stories and reviewed and are following me as an author. Thank you so much! I appreciate the time that you took to do all of that. I'm sorry I've pretty much been MIA for the past couple years but a lot has changed in my life. I'm ready to dive back into the world of fanfiction starting with this new story! I want to start fresh, hopefully you guys do too. I hope you enjoy this! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 1**

"You're leaving and that's final. The decision has been made." Tears gushed out of my eyes as I looked up to him. He could NOT do this to me! I raced after him, grabbing onto his forearm like my life depended on it, which, in this case, it did.

"Edward! Please! Just, let me stay, please! I love you!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, furiously. The tears made our kiss salty; I was giving him everything with this kiss. He gently pried me off of him and shook his head. I slumped against my office door as he walked away. Just before he left the hallway I called out to him one more time. His head snapped back at the desperation in my voice. For a millisecond, his eyes showed pain and guilt.

"Edward, if I leave, I-I-I'll be forced to marry." His green eyes blazed as he rushed back in front of me. He growled, "Who? Who will it be?" His hands came to grip my biceps, now it was he who was holding on to me as if his life depended on it.

I looked down to take a moment and looked back up. Whispering softly, I said,

"Jacob. Jacob Black…" He huffed in a fury and tugged his gorgeous bronze hair.

"The son of Billy?" His voice was calm, a deadly calm. It was the calm before the storm. I nodded. He cried out in anger, more than I've ever seen from him and punched the wall next to me. He literally punched a hole in the wall! My wide eyes looked at him in astonishment. His breathing was ragged, uncontrolled. He's never been like this before.

"Edward, I— " He cut me off with his lips. His hands roamed my body and now he was giving me everything with this kiss. His passion, sadness, anger, guilt, love. Everything. When we broke apart, he looked…determined. That's never a good thing.

He sighed, looked straight ahead and said "You're still going." My body went limp with shock, if he wasn't already holding me, then I would have fallen to the ground.

"What?! You're—I—him—what?!" Even though he knew I'd be forced to marry the son of his mortal enemy, he was STILL sending me away?! What is he playing at? What is he trying to accomplish with this? If it's my supposed safety he's worried about, he's got another thing coming.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you are NOT sending me away! You can't do this! I refuse to leave you!" I poked at his chest with my outburst. Confusion and rejection bubbling through me like a small water fountain. He didn't want me with him. Why didn't he want me here? He gazed down into my watery eyes coldly. The warm green I came to know this past year was now an icy emerald.

"Isabella, you have no say in this. You are simply a pawn." He detached my hands from his body and…let go. I felt unwanted and rejected. He called me a pawn. Something that was easily disposable. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. Edward was sending me back to work for Billy Black, a man who appears to be an astute businessman but is secretly a dangerous crime boss. My Edward, my knight in shining armor, was sending me back to work for the man that so brutally murdered his father. I lay still on the ground for the next hour with my heart too heavy and a gigantic lump in my throat. The tears that had so easily escaped before were jammed somewhere, building up but not coming out. All of the wonderful memories from the past year flashed through my mind. Edward, Alice, Angela, Emmett, Jasper, even Rosalie. All those people that I would never see again because of this stupid decision that _Edward_ decided to make, this was torture. Why would he do this? My head throbbed from thinking. After some time, I felt gentle hands lifting me up and drying my tears. Seeing a flash of black hair and worried blue eyes, I knew it was Alice. She gave me a small smile and helped me up.

"It'll be okay, Bella. My dumb brother will come to his senses, you'll see!" I appreciated her attempt to comfort me but right now the only thing that I wanted was Edward's arms around me. I wanted Edward here to tell me that he would never, could never let me go. Sadly, that wasn't going to happen. Alice took me back to my apartment in silence. It was like she sensed that no one could reach me right now. I was in an abyss. Unreachable. All alone.

Over the next couple days, I moved around robotically. Alice and Rosalie visited frequently to help me pack. My apartment was filled with all of my colorful things. Pottery and paintings, from when I thought I was an artist; pictures, from when I thought I was a photographer; music sheets and a rusty guitar from when I thought I was a musician; and, finally, books. Tons of books. I loved to read and Edward knew that. He had bought me about half of the books that I have here with me. There were notes on the inside cover of each of them in his perfect script. They were quotes from his favorite section of the book. From _Wuthering Heights, _he wrote,

"Be with me always - take any form - drive me mad! only do not leave me in this abyss, where I can not find you! Oh, God! it is unutterable! I can not live without my life! I can not live without my soul!"

I clutched it close to my heart. This was the only evidence I had that he cared for me. He may not have loved me but he sure cared for me. When Alice and Rose found me standing in the middle of my room with the book pressed against my chest, they were at a loss for what to do. Slowly, cautiously, I released the book and let them look at it. Both of their faces immediately softened as they read the words he had written to me, for me.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie." Rose, usually cold and hard on the outside, dabbed at the tears in her eyes as she came to embrace me. Alice, on the other hand, looked calculating. Her face then changed to show her anger.

"He is being such an idiot! Bella, I'm going to go talk to him right now and make him get it through his thick ass skull that he does love you and he can't just send you into the wolf's den! After what happened to dad, I can't imagine that he would want to leave anybody he cares about in the hands of that—of that monster!" Alice squealed in agony as she stomped around my room. I gave her a watery smile and shook my head.

"Alice, it's no use. Once he's made up his mind, it's done. He doesn't want me here and you know I have no choice but to go back. Billy, he's a dangerous man, Alice. He'll find me one way or another." I swallowed the lump in my throat as I continued. It was becoming harder and harder to speak about this. "Billy wants me to marry Jacob and the only living person on earth that can stop that is your brother, but I guess he just doesn't want me in that way. I guess— "

"What do you mean he doesn't want you in that way? Are you freaking kidding me right now with that bullshit, Bella?! Remember how he asked you out the first time? He spent the entire night sobbing in my room because you said no! My brother NEVER cries! That was the first time he cried in years, Bella, years! Remember your first date, when he took you to the top of the mountain? He spent the entire week prior to that going over every single immaculate detail with me! I had to listen non-stop about what you guys were going to do on that date! He was so excited and nervous the night before and he just never stopped talking. My entire life, my big brother has never talked so much! He's always been more reserved than that but nothing could stop him from going on and on about you that day! So don't you dare sit there and tell me that my brother doesn't want you in that way because whether his dumb ass knows it or not, he does!" She let out a huge breath after finishing her rant. She stared at me with her big, crazy blue eyes. Rose smiled and told me she agreed with Alice. I sighed and glared at the floor.

Later on at work, Emmett and Jasper came to my office often to try to make me laugh with their antics and silly pranks. I could only give them a half-hearted smile and shrug. Edward never once looked at me or touched me. Every time I tried to talk to him, he would find some excuse to walk away. Therefore, I found myself alone and sobbing in my office at least twice every day. Angela had baked me a cake to try to get me cheer up even a little. What do you do when the love of your life wants you to marry someone else? And that someone else's father has threatened to make you disappear somewhere where no one can find you unless you marry that someone? I just didn't know what to do.

I stared outside my window with a warm cup of green tea in my hands. Maybe this is all just a dream and tomorrow I'm going to wake up back in the normal world where Edward will knock on my door and, as soon as I open it, he'll kiss me with so much love until I forget my own name. I take a sip of my tea and wish that I could take back all of the events of these past two weeks; starting with Edward telling me that he was sending me back. A quiet knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts. I had told everyone that I just wanted to be left alone tonight; they could come visit me tomorrow morning for a goodbye. Tonight I wanted to be left alone with my thoughts. Opening the door, I huffed in frustration,

"Alice I thought I said—Oh, Edward! What are you doing here?" My knight in shining armor stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets and his head bowed down as if he were ashamed. His bronze locks were all over the place and just a little bit wet from the light drizzle that had started outside.

"May I come in?" He spoke so softly that I barely heard it but, stunned, I nodded and waved my arms forward for him to come inside. He stepped cautiously around me and took off his wet shoes and jacket. I motioned for him to sit on the couch while I hung up his jacket. I walked back and carefully sat down next to him. The hurt from these weeks was still there but more prominent than that was the hope. The hope that he was here to beg my forgiveness and that he wanted me to stay with him. He groaned and put his hands on his knees and his head in his hands. He kept running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit. I didn't say a word, waiting for him to make the first move. I'm not quite sure how long we remained like that until he spoke.

"Isabella, I'm not here to ask you to stay." His harsh words cut through my hope without any mercy. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked away. I could not let him see my tears. When I spoke, I couldn't stop the shaking in my voice.

"Then why are you here, Edward? Please, just leave me alone." I folded my arms around my chest, attempting to hold myself together for just a little bit longer.

"I don't know." There it was, the typical guy response. He just "didn't know." I'm not sure if I should laugh or slap him at the moment. I glared at him, the sadness being pushed down by the anger threatening to consume me.

"You don't know? Seriously, Edward?! I can't even begin to understand what is going through your head right now? You are giving me mixed signals and I honestly wish I could walk away and never look back but that's not an option for me and you know it! You say you care for me, you cherish me but now you're sending me off to marry Jacob Black like a piece of property?!" He flinched at my words and my voice grew more and more hysterical as I went on. "You ignore me for the past two weeks! _Two weeks_, Edward! That's a long ass time to not talk to someone that you supposedly care about. You didn't even give a second glance to any attempt I made to talk to you and now you come here and expect me to listen? Right now, more than ever, I hate you Edward Cullen!" By this time, I've stood up and started pacing back and forth. I threw my mug at the wall and screamed in sadness and fury as it crashed against the wall. With my hands twisting in my hair, I just kept screaming as I fell to my knees. Edward hadn't said a word through my rant but now he stood up and kneeled to be able to look into my eyes. His eyes were the warm green again. He reached up and brushed my tears away. I didn't even realize I had started to cry. My shouting had stopped but the silent tears just kept coming. He took me into his arms and rubbed up and down on my back. For the first time in two weeks, I felt soothed. I felt like I could see a small light in the darkness of my abyss.

After my crying had subsided, he picked me up and took us back to the couch. Instead of me sitting beside him, this time he placed me right on his lap. I put my arms around him as he nuzzled his face into my neck, breathing my scent in.

"Bella, do you trust me?" He peered up at me, resting his chin on my shoulder. I leaned in so that our lips were only an inch apart and whispered yes. His eyes darkened with some emotion as he closed the gap between us. When our lips touched, everything exploded. All of the hurt and pain we put into this kiss and we held onto each other so tightly because we were afraid the other would disappear at a moment's notice. We slowed down after a little bit, and he pecked me on the lips one last time. He leaned his forehead onto mine and stared my swollen lips. I smiled to myself, he did love me.

Suddenly, he straightened up, put me back on the couch and left. I stared after him, not sure what to do. He had told me everything I needed to know with that kiss. He did care for me but for some reason, he had to let me go. He wanted me to trust him.

**I'm not sure if you want me to continue this… If someone reviews and tells me "YES, PLEASE, CONTINUE, I MUST KNOW MORE" haha, then I shall do as requested. Thanks for your time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for your interest in this story! There was one person that reviewed and told me that he/she wanted to see where it went so here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

Today was the day I'd be leaving. I sighed as I looked around my now empty apartment. It felt weird to see all my stuff packed up into tiny boxes. It was almost like my entire life was held in these medium sized, brown cardboard boxes.

"Hey Belly-boo! I got all your suitcases in the car, now just gotta get these in and we'll be on our way!" Emmett walked past me smiling while calling for Jasper to get up off his ass and help get my stuff in the van. I gave him a small smile and tried to discreetly wipe a tear off my cheek. I was really going to miss this big lug. Walking outside I saw Rosalie and Alice crying silently besides the car. I took both of them in my arms and told them that I would definitely see them again soon. Alice attempted to say something, sobbing through her sentence while Rose and I looked at her with confused faces. We finally got Jasper to come over and translate for us.

"Umm, she says she, uh, will miss you so much and that you better take advantage of all those shops in London. She wants daily updates and you have start using Facebook more often. Edward's an asshole, that one I have to agree with Bells." He took his girlfriend of five years into his arms and let her cry into his shoulders. Rosalie hugged me from behind. This was really happening. Taking a deep breath, I got into the car with everyone and we headed off to the airport.

Nobody said anything during the ride over there or when we unloaded all my stuff. I was half hoping that Edward would come to see me off or that he'd meet me at the airport. There was still a part of me that wanted him to come and beg me not to leave, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. He told me to trust him and that's just what I'll have to do. I hugged my friends goodbye and told them that we would have a Skype date as soon as I landed and got settled. I tried to keep my tears to a minimum. It just felt like body had run out of any tears to produce with all the crying I've been doing lately. I got past all the check-in and security stuff without any hassle, now it was just time for me to wait for boarding. Looking around, it didn't seem like there would be any interesting people on the plane with me. There were a lot of businessmen and a couple families. I took my book out to read and put some music on, it always helped me feel calm.

About an hour later, the air hostess started calling for passengers to begin boarding. I was one of the first few called because, of course, I just _had_ to ride first class. Alice could not hear of anything less. When I got to my seat in the airplane, the strangest thing happened. I was struggling to get my carry-on up in the hold when this guy helped push it up from behind. I turned around to thank him but he was gone. I looked back and forth in the aisle but I didn't see anybody. I briefly saw a man who had bronze hair that looked just like Edward's; I shook my head back and forth vigorously. It couldn't be Edward. Why would he go to London anyways? That would make no sense. Just then my phone rang. My heart lifted seeing the name "Edward" flash across my phone screen.

"Edward? I didn't think you wanted to talk to me after last night…"

"Bella, I…" He trailed off, his voice sounded off. It sounded rougher than the usual velvet. My body ached to be near him, to hold him in my arms.

"Yes, Edward?" I needed to hear his voice again. I had to hear it again.

"I'm sorry." Then he hung up. I stared at my phone in shock. How can two words have such a powerful effect on someone? Before I could even press re-dial an air hostess came up to me and told me that I had to turn all electronics off because it was time for take-off. I was distracted throughout the entire 13 hour flight thinking of what Edward could possibly be up to. He supposedly cared for me but wanted me to marry the son of his worst enemy. He wants me to trust him. He keeps saying that he's sorry. He ignored me for two whole weeks and in that time he did God knows what. My head began hurting thinking of everything that has happened. Soon after, I fell asleep and only awoke for meals and when the hostess told me we were landing.

My heart plummeted all the way down to my stomach. It was time to meet Jacob. Well, maybe not just yet, he might decide that he doesn't want to pick me up from the airport, right? My attempt at comforting myself was futile because as soon as they started to let us out of the plane, my breathing got really heavy. I think I'm having a panic attack.

"Miss? Are you okay?" An older gentleman put his hand on my shoulder, checking to see if I was fine. I just smiled with tight lips and nodded my head. He shrugged and went off on his way. I limped over to the corner of the hallway, near the glass windows. Laying my forehead on the cool glass made me feel somewhat better. Okay, I can do this. It's just Jacob; you've known him your whole life, Bella. You can do this! He's not going to hurt you. Well, hopefully not. The thing about Jacob was that he had a bit of a temper. If things didn't go his way, let's just say you wouldn't ever want to be _in _his way. Not only is Jacob ripped while standing at six some feet but also his father is the head of a crime syndicate. Why on earth did my dad get tangled up with these types of people?

I still remember that fateful day that I had met Jacob Black. I was about seven years old at the time and I recall that my dad had recently started some sort of company. He was struggling and we floundered to make ends meet but some way every week, there was food on the table and enough money to pay all the bills. My mom had bunked out on us a long time ago, saying something about needing the freedom to do whatever she wants. Then, one day, this man my father's age came over. He had russet skin and long black hair, but his eyes were what shocked me the most. They were pitch black! It wasn't an inviting sort of black, rather it was cold and calculating and cruel. Just by looking at him, I knew he was not someone that I wanted to get involved with. However, my dad embraced him like an old friend. He smiled, albeit a little forced, and welcomed the man into our home. Following behind the man was a small boy who appeared to be around my age. That was Jacob.

Instead of his father's sinister black eyes though, Jacob had warm and inviting eyes. He smiled a lot and seemed so chill. However, I was quick to find out that Jacob had a nasty temper. He let me see one of his electronic toys and I had accidentally dropped it and part of the paint chipped. He got so angry he started throwing things all around my room. My dad and his father rushed in to see what the commotion was all about. I told my dad what had happened and he hugged me and told me it was alright. Jacob's father looked furious and took him quickly out of the house. From then on, I knew not to piss Jacob Black off. After their visit, my dad was miraculously able to buy me more toys and pretty dresses. We moved out of our shabby apartment and into a nicer house. It was right across the street from Jacob's. I grew up with Jacob and, in time, we got to know each other really well. He had a horrible crush on me when we were both in high school and he wouldn't let any of the other boys near me. I had to take him to prom for both junior and senior year. I wasn't allowed to go on any dates unless it was with Jacob, but I just never saw him that way. I feel like he always resented me for that. Jacob's dad was a nice man once you got to know him but he was just a little bit too nice, like it was fake. He treated me like a daughter but always kept me at arm's length. While I was growing up, I never wanted for anything and then after I graduated from the University of Cambridge, I joined my dad's company. Sure, it may have seemed like nepotism but I earned my place next to my dad.

It was when I started working for him that got me in trouble. I looked into my dad's financial history and found that 15 years prior my dad's earnings shot through the roof. That was around the same time that Billy Black had come into our lives. I was afraid to ask my dad about what was going on but I knew I had to do something. Then one fateful day I was walking towards my dad's office when I heard Billy's voice coming from a secluded hallway. He was talking on the phone to someone and they were discussing offing this one guy for being a traitor. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and I ran straight to my dad in his office to tell him what I heard. My dad sighed and told me to come closer so that we could talk. That's when he told me the truth about Billy and how he was a crime boss. My dad had gone to him when his company was failing and now we owed Billy big time. We were supposed to ignore anything that we saw or heard coming from Billy or any of his men. Fearfully, I asked my dad what exactly we owed Billy. Turned out, the only thing that Billy wanted was legacy. He had a son, Jacob, and he wanted to create more Blacks. I shuddered at the thought but then it dawned on me that my dad meant me. The retribution was my marriage to Jacob. I wanted out.

My dad, of course, refused Billy that request and there was a huge argument, everyone all the way down to the first floor of the building could hear it. Jacob was furious at our refusal and he stopped talking to me for a while. My dad shipped me off to America in fear of my safety. Before I left, he promised me that everything would be okay, that he had gotten help from the government to take care of the Billy situation. A Mr. Masen was in charge of incarcerating Billy Black and he would ensure our safety. Unfortunately, Mr. Masen could not live up to his promise and my dad was killed off. I was sitting in my apartment in New York City when I read the news online. I cried for weeks afterwards. Mr. Masen contacted me a little time after the incident and told me that I had to stay in America and it would not be safe for me to go back to London. They had not yet taken care of the Blacks and I was to live my life as normally as possible. Apparently, the Blacks knew I was shipped off but they didn't know my location so, to them, I could be anywhere in the world and even with a different name. I never changed my name though; something in me just wouldn't let me. The money that my dad had given me for utilities and basic survival was starting to run low and I knew I had to get a job. My cell phone ringing jarred me out of my thoughts. Weird, I didn't remember turning it back on. Without even looking at the caller ID, I answered it,

"Hello?" There was frantic breathing on the other end and Edward's panicked voice nearly shouted at me.

"Bella?! Are you okay?" I looked around, confused. Why would he think I'm not okay and how did he even know my flight landed?

"Edward, I'm fine. How did you know my flight landed already?" He breathed a sigh of relief and now his voice was back to the smooth velvet.

"I confess I've been tracking your flight online." He sounded sheepish but the thought made me smile. These little things he did just showed that he cared for me. My smile was wiped quickly off my face as I saw a group of men in black suits coming toward me. Jacob had come to pick me up.

"Edward, I gotta go. Jacob's here." I heard his teeth grinding together on the line as I rushed a goodbye before hanging up.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in such a long time! Where have you been hiding?" Jacob took me into his arms and hugged me just a little bit too tightly. The way he spoke may have seemed friendly to an outsider but I saw the tension in his shoulders. He was pissed. I cleared my throat and ran my hands through my hair, a habit I got from Edward.

"I've been around. I, uh, wanted to get some more work experience, you know? So my dad, may he rest in peace, before his, um, accident sent me to work for another company. Just to see what it's like." I could barely look him in the eyes as I spoke. His hands around my shoulders tightened a bit more.

"Well, glad you're back now because, babe, we're getting married!" He shouted that and some people in the airport even clapped. I put on a fake smile, not wanting to incur his wrath even more. Then I felt a weight on my left hand and looked down to find a huge diamond ring on my finger. I looked up at him, confused. He smiled and hugged me again, whispering in my ear,

"It has a tracking device in it. You know, just in case you try to run away again." He tucked me under his arm and led us toward the parking lot. He ordered his men to take care of my bags. As we were walking, I could swear that I saw the same man with bronze hair that looked like Edward. Maybe I'm starting to hallucinate. Already being back here does make me feel really uneasy.

"Where are you taking me?" I glanced up at Jacob, knowing that if I wanted to get any answers it had to be somewhere where he couldn't make a huge scene, the airport being the best place. His jaw tightened but his voice came out steady as he responded.

"I'm taking you to your new apartment, _honey._ I assume you're still pure, correct? Your father promised." He smiles slyly and I feel disgusted with myself. My father never promised this dog anything, he was trying to get a reaction out of me. I nodded my head and averted my eyes away from his gaze. The truth was that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I had given that gift to Edward and I do not regret my decision. I had learned soon after my father told me that Billy wanted me to marry Jacob that they had rules in their crime family. One of the major, you-have-to-follow type rule was that no male can deflower a female unless they are wed. This rule has kept me safe from Jacob on more than one occasion. However, if he were to find out that I am no longer a virgin, I'm not quite sure what would happen. From the corner of my eye, I saw that his smile grew more at the thought that no male had touched me.

"Don't worry my little bell, that'll change soon enough." His statement caused me to abruptly turn my head towards him. He said "soon enough" implying that our wedding night will be soon. Wait, I didn't even know when the wedding was!

"Jacob, when, exactly, is this wedding?" My voice shook as I spoke, afraid of the answer. In response, he smirked and said,

"This Saturday, babe." Jacob leaned over to open the door for me, snaking his arm around my waist. This action caused me to be stuck in between his body and the car. I turned my head away from his in an attempt to get myself as far away from him as I could in this situation. I got inside the car quickly before he could do anything and moved over to the other side of the car, hugging myself. Edward told me to trust him. I just have to keep remembering that, that's all. I groaned inwardly, how on earth is Edward going to get me out of _this_ situation?! He put me here in the first place! Ugh! Suddenly, Jacob took my hands in his and he looked up at me with sincere eyes.

"Bells, I'm sorry for the situation we're in right now, but you know I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. You're my one." I sighed. This was one of the rare instances that Jacob actually showed the human side to his personality. Deep down, he really was a good guy just led in the wrong direction.

"Jake, I know you're sorry but it doesn't change anything. I don't love you." I couldn't face him as I said those last words and his fingers clenched in mine. He was getting angry, but then, miraculously, he took a deep breath and calmed down. He wrenched his hands away from mine and grumbled out harshly,

"You will learn." I shook my head at him and proceeded to get lost in my own thoughts of Edward and how much I missed him. I don't know how long I was thinking about Edward but when my mind came back to the present, Jacob was on the phone with someone and it didn't appear that the conversation was going well.

"What do you mean complication? She is _mine_. I will not allow some nobody who comes out of the shadows to interfere with any of _my_ plans!" Jacob half sounded like a petulant child but it seemed like he might have been talking about me. Wait, what plans did he have for me? What complication was he talking about? I listened in but tried to make it look like I was distracted by the blur of the city racing past my window.

"I will not do that! I do not accept! Tell him to go back where he came from! Father, I don't care! I finally have her after all this time and I will not let this scumbag take what is mine. Is that clear? I don't give a fuck how much money and power he has! Listen— " He snapped the phone shut and threw it on the floor of the car.

"Damn it!" He leaned down on his knees and put his head in his hands. I touched him gently and tilted my head, silently asking him what was going on. He sighed heavily and said in a rush,

"It appears that someone is making a move on us, actually, well _me. _This guy wants everything I'm worth and that includes _you_. The bastard thinks he can buy you out from me. Look, Bella, I don't care how much money this guy has. I won't let him take you." I was shocked by his words, now not only did I have to worry about Jacob trying to get me, but there was some other guy too? Jacob must have read the emotions on my face because his voice was softer when he spoke next.

"Bells, I do have to warn you though that this guy is a scary mother-fucker. He has _a lot_ of power and influence. Who knows if he has even infiltrated into my business? I try to make sure my men are clean but this guy is smooth. Even my dad is a little more cautious when it comes to this guy. I don't know why out of all times he chooses now to make his move. I swear he is going down though." Jacob's voice was laced with determination. I shivered at the thought of this other guy. With a shaky voice, I asked,

"Who—who is this person?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know but the thought was haunting me. Jacob took my head in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"He's not anyone that you have to worry your pretty little head about. I'll take care of him, but, in the meantime, our wedding will have to be postponed." Inwardly, this idea made me really happy but I put on a front for Jacob. On the other hand, Jacob postponing the wedding meant that this guy was some serious threat. The thought of this, again, made me shiver. Jacob thought that I was scared so he took me in his arms and tried to comfort me. He told the driver to head to the Black estate, change of plans I guess. For the rest of the car ride, I stared out the window. Edward was _so_ not getting me out of this. I have to come up with a plan. I can't let Edward risk himself and come into this mosh pit of crime.

Soon enough, we reached the gates that led to Jacob's house. One thing I had to admit was that the Black family had a beautiful home. It was a gigantic mansion filled with an indoor, heated pool and a tennis court and acres of flourishing flowers and trees. It was a landscaper's wet dream. The drive way was nearly a mile long! I turned around to stare out the back window at what used to be my former home. I haven't been here since before my father died, but I'm sure Billy probably sold the house or something. A tear streaked down my cheek, I still miss my father to this day. It's been nearly a year since his death and I still can't let myself believe he's really gone. I felt Jacob tense up next to me and I looked at him questioningly. I turned my eyes to where he was glaring and saw what looked like fifty-some men in black suits standing around the steps that led up to the front door. My eyebrows bushed together in confusion, why were there so many men here just because Jacob and I got back? I was about to ask Jacob what was happening when he spit out,

"He's here." Now it was I that was the one that tensed up. Two dangerous suitors in one day, this was just my luck. Jacob pulled me in closer to his body as he let his anger begin to overtake him.

"That bastard will pay for this. I swear it, Bella, he can't have you." Although the thought of being with Jacob was none too inviting, the way this other guy was portrayed, I think I liked Jacob better. Not once in the entire time I had known Billy and Jacob Black were they ever _afraid_ of anyone. They were all powerful crime bosses that had the ability to make someone disappear so that not even the government could find a trace of the illegal doings. The car came to a stop and one of the men in suits came over to open the door for us. Jacob got out first and never once let his grip on me loosen. I had to awkwardly get out as his arm was still wrapped around my waist. Gazing up, my eyes landed on two men standing at the top of the stairs; in the middle of all the bodyguards. One man's cruel eyes I knew all too well, Billy.

My gaze went to the other man and landed on emerald eyes and bronze hair. His eyes peered down and glared at the tight grip Jacob had on me but my eyes filled with hope as I breathed out his name.

"Edward."

**If you are still interested, please let me know and I'll continue! **


End file.
